Reshira (Rez) Ginshin
' Reshira Ginshin, known as 'Rez' is an ex- shinobi from a small village near Kannabi Bridge in the Land of Grass. She is the only remaining member of the Ginshin Clan, once feared for their Metal Release Kekkei Tōta and for their Release Jutsu. Background Rez was born to Kairo Senju a Konohagakure missing-nin with the Metal Release Kekkei Tōta and Onita Ginshin, an Iwagakure missing-nin with the Explosion Release kekkei genkai. She grew up approximately three miles from Kanabi Bridge in the Land of Grass. When she was four years old, her parents were tracked down by hunter-nin from Iwagakure, and were killed in an ambush while returning from a mission for the Kusakage. Upon hearing of their deaths, the Kusakage sent two shinobi to find Rez, who was the subject of the last conversation he held with her parents. She was brought to the village and was trained to be a Kusagakure ninja, as her parents had asked him to do. She was supervised by the Kusakage himself, who, once she turned five and started showing signs of ''both her parents' Kekkei Genkai, entrusted her with six sealed scrolls, given to him by her parents, which could only be opened by someone from the Ginshin and Senju bloodlines. These scrolls contained the hidden techniques used by her parents and her lost clan members and could be opened only once the previous scroll's technique had been mastered. Personality Rez is a fairly calm person, who loves animals. She will avoid killing anything that she perceives to not being in the same league as her in skill level. This is shown when she risks her own health in her fight against Hiruko's followers to avoid hitting a rabbit as she dodged attacks and even used one of her clones to remove the creature from the battlefield. This conception of her own power is also a weakness as she underestimates any shinobi who is A-Rank or higher. While she believes she's doing the right thing, her refusal to battle most ninja has been taken as a sign of arrogance by some. Appearance Rez is a Kunoichi with long red-orange hair with an under cut on both sides. She wears the longer section in a ponytail that falls just above thigh level. Her bangs fall in front of her right eye and her eyes are red in color. She wears red marks on her chin, cheeks and on her forehead. She always wears the blue crystal necklace, which was given to her by father whom it was loaned to by his cousin Tobirama Senju, before heading out on his last mission. This crystal reacts with the surrounding nature chakra, making it easier for the wearer to control and learn senjutsu. When in the sage mode, her irises and pupils turn a light blue and the shading around her eyes takes in a darker blue-green color with similar design an mitsuki's, although hers doesn't bridge her nose as his does. Abilities When she turned five, Reshira began to exhibit the ability to alter the shape of not only the natural metals in the environment around her, but the composition of her own bodily compounds as well. The Kusakage realized this when she was able to keep pulling Kunai from nowhere in a training session with him, and she was quickly trained in advanced hand to hand combat to play off her strength. Rez was quite skilled in taijutsu, especially once she learned and perfected her Metal Cloak Jutsu which makes her skin harder than steel. Rez's Shrapnel Release Kekkei Tōta is the combination of earth, wind, and wind chakra natures and at her peak, she has been mentioned to have an enormous chakra reserve, possibly rivaling Tobirama Senju's. Jutsu / Techniques Shrapnel Clone Jutsu- A short range jutsu where Rez creates solid clones made from molding metal (usually from a kunai) by infusing it with chakra. Because the clones are made from metal they are more durable than most clone techniques, but it also requires much more chakra to mold the metal into the right shape. Once the clone takes enough damage or upon the jutsu user's command, the clone explodes, sending shrapnel out in every direction, severely wounding anything caught in close proximity. The user can decide to nullify the explosion should they decide the shrapnel not be ideal (Earth, Lightning, Wind Natures) Shrapnel Clone Re-absorption- should the user of the shrapnel clone technique require more chakra, they have the chance to absorb the clone, restoring up to 25% of the chakra used to make the clone. This technique takes time though, when Rez originally developed this technique, it took nearly a minute to absorb one clone, but eventually was able to absorb multiple clones in less than 30 seconds the fastest rate of absorption she was able to achieve was 1 clone every 5 seconds if she were to do so individually. (Earth, Wind, Yin Natures)(Medical Ninjutsu) Steel Armor Jutsu- The user hardens their skin to be harder than steel, forming a protective layer from physical attacks. While the user's defensive capabilities increase exponentially, their speed would decrease due to their increased weight and decreased dexterity. User's of this technique usually train their physical bodies to compensate for the extra weight and mobility issues. (Earth, Wind and Yin Nature) Chakra Sensory Rods- The user of this technique can create metal chakra rods from their bodies, similar to those Pain was able to create, but not nearly as quickly. These rods are spread around a 5 km area, forming a thin chakra barrier to sense any movement into or out of the perimeter. While useful, it takes time to create the rods and the user must be in connection with the network to sense the disturbances and if the intruder is able to mask their chakra or doesn't posses much chakra to begin with, the rods wouldn't sense them. (Earth, Wind and Yin natures) Part 1 Rez was a prodigy as a student in the land of Grass. With her Kekkei Tōta's emergence and the Kusakage's tutelage , she quickly rose to the top in her class. Due to her fast ascension, she was able to graduate early and was recruited into the Grass's ANBU, the Kuroi ha, or Black Blades. Blood Mountain When she was 15, Rez went on a mission for the Kusakage in the land of Iron. She was ambushed by Hiruko's followers, in an attempt to steal her Metal Release. While fighting the four, she accidentally released her Kekkei Tōta, the Shrapnel Release. She dealt a powerful blow to the four shinobi and, seriously wounded Shi, who, in retaliation, forced her off the edge of the cliff they had been fighting alongside. He knocked a boulder loose on top of her as well, but ultimately this action aggravated his wound and he fell as well. Rather than being squashed though, she was pinned, protected by an onyx statue of a wolf. After being trapped and falling in and out of consciousness for almost three days, she was found by Kōda, a young ninken sent to patrol the Blood Path, the path carved into the side of the cliffs to prevent evil doers from finding Akachi Yama, the mountain home to the wolf den. It was there where he brought her to, after he was able to free her from beneath the boulder. Here, she met Ishiko and Kōtakū, the two pack alphas. She learned senjutsu from them and after a month and a half of training, she also began with training her Kekkei Tōta, unable to do so before due to its rarity and her lack of control. It was there she was able to open the last of the six sealed scrolls her parents had left for her. This one held many partially finished jutsu which she developed and perfected with the help of her Kekkei Tōta. After the Fourth Shinobi War After the shinobi war, there was a brief conversation she held with Shikamaru as he was trying to collect the names of the fallen shinobi. It's then when she reconnected with Kiba and Akamaru for a short period before she returned to Akachi Yama. Part in the Story While on a long term mission in the Land of Earth, Rez met Rōshi, who she considered to be a close friend. She even spent a year and a half working and training with him to control and experiment with her Kekkei Tōta. During this period, she accidentally met Son Gokū during a meditation session where she connected chakra with Rōshi. While she didn't hit it off with him, she did earn his respect when the first words she said to him were "Who are you", not "What are you", and made an attempt to call him by his name if she ever spoke of him to Rōshi. Part 2 After returning to the Hidden Grass after her long mission, Rez quickly rose in the Anbu's ranks. She became a party leader in less than 6 months and lead multiple groups for over a year and a half. Epilogue After the Fourth Ninja War, Rez decided she no longer cared for fighting against those who couldn't come close to her in skill level. She returned to Akachi Yama with Kuma and Kōda where she became the designated guardian of the Blood Path. Quotes (to Shi) "I have an explosive temper, you best not piss me off if you don't want to get hit by the shrapnel." Trivia ~Her father was a cousin to Hashirama and Tobirama Senju on their mothers side. ~When she first started learning Senjutsu, Kōtakū thought she was turning into an onyx wolf when she tried combining Sage mode with her Iron Cloak technique. This lead to him preemptively knocking her out on multiple occasions. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanon Characters